


People Error

by the_duck_bride



Category: the GazettE
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angst, Crack, Explicit Language, Fluff, Futuristic, M/M, Minor Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_duck_bride/pseuds/the_duck_bride





	1. Chapter 1

_The year was 2164 and human society had plummeted into tyranny. Only the extraordinarily rich could live without any worries. In this world, money means power and when you have power you can do whatever you want. The majority of the population, that wasn’t rich at all, fell into debt and those who couldn’t pay back the money they earned were capture by the government and sent to Debt Bank._  
  
 _Those who were placed in Debt Banks were injected with a drug called ‘Reprogram’ or RP for short. The concoction figured out and mastered by scientists in the early 2100s was designed to do exactly as the name suggests; reprogram. Once someone was injected with RP their mind would enter a numb kind of state where they would absorb any information transmitted to them, like a dry sponge, and take it as complete truth. Those injected with RP were put in solitary confinement where they were strapped to a heavy metal chair, bolted to the ground, and made to watch a film created by Japan’s self-appointed leader, Mizuku Hitoshinori. No one really knows what the video plays as those who have seen it are forbidden to speak of it. Immediately after reprogramming the subject is given a number. Debt Slaves, as they were called, have no right to a proper name; they’re merely programs of the system._  
  
 _But the atrocities didn’t end after the reprogramming process. These clones were then herded into large containment centres to be bred and to produce children that will be programmed as the latest craze among the highly rich and prestigious; GMOHBs. Genetically Modified Human Beings were popular among the most powerful and wealthy. Mostly they were used as slaves, maids, chefs; anything their ‘master’ could conjure up. Some, with incredibly sick minds, would use their GMOHBs for more vulgar acts. These products, as they were called and advertised, had no mind of their own, they had no freedom of speech, or action, they were to do what they were told when they were told; there was no two ways about it. But every now and then a GMOHB that had the ability to resist the Programming process would appear…_  
  
  
Kai sat in his office, filing through paper after paper. He’d had to dismiss multiple people again today, having no choice after they’d been seized by the government and thrown into the Debt Bank. Economic difficulties always made his job as the CEO of Yamashite Technology difficult, the government constantly capturing those who couldn’t pay their debts. Cuts to staff payment resulting in employees being captured by the Debt Slavers always meant pile after pile of extra paperwork for the already hard-working man. He needed a break, but there was no break for those in powerful positions; it wasn’t has fantastic as everyone made it out to be. But he guessed he should be grateful. He would never have to face the hardships of the regular population. He had the money and he had the power, which meant he would never have to worry about not paying someone back and having the Debt Slavers after him. Instead he was to sit back and watch the workers underneath him perish, buried under mountains of work and debt and worry. They couldn’t provide for their families, they lived in the shabbiest housing and eventually they would be collected and shipped off to the Debt Bank.   
  
Yeah… he was so lucky.  
  
Kai often wondered what it was like before the great economic downfall. When he was a boy, Kai had heard many stories from his grandfather’s childhood; recounting that most people actually lived in proper housing, not just the rich and powerful, and citizens could afford to eat and they were actually _happy_. He wondered what it’d be like to live in a place like that. He just couldn’t understand why the government chose to handle the money the way they did. The higher-ups wanted more money, so they decreased the average working person’s salary and increased their own and then expected those who’d money they’d taken to pay back the loans they were forced to take out in order to survive; but when the people had no money they were taken to Debt Banks. It just didn’t make sense. If the government wanted to stabilize the economy like they said they did, they would’ve thought about this. But the chances were they were too interested in having money for themselves. It made Kai sad to think that this was what the world had come to; that its inhabitants had been reduced to petty clever thievery, because that’s really what it was, to get by. The wealthy business man wanted nothing more than to do something about the ever-rising problem, but there was nothing just one man could do. Human society was totally corrupted.   
  
*          *         *  
  
Late that evening, Kai left the high-rise office building he worked in all day every day to return home to his luxurious mansion, which he lived in by himself, to find possibly every single light in the house on. _What on earth…?_ Kai thought as he pushed the key into the door to find that it was already open. A slight amount of panic ran through him; had he been broken into? But if that were the case why would the thief leave the door unlocked and turn on every possible source of light, illuminating the entire triple story house and letting the whole world know they were in there.   
  
Not feeling nearly as nervous, Kai pushed open the door and crept into the fully lit house in search of the source that had decided to run up his electricity bill. As he entered his open kitchen-dining room-lounge room, which spanned for over half of the bottom floor, to see a particular presence stretched out on his couch. It was a presence he knew extremely well and he let out an exasperated sigh as he dumped his briefcase on one of the bar chairs, all sense of worry completely vanishing. Fetching a tall glass from a cupboard above the stove Kai poured himself a glass of water. He quickly downed it before placing the glass down in the sink.  
  
Wandering over to the expensive white couch he peered down at the slumbering form. Overly bleached hair fanned out behind the man’s head and light snores escaped his mouth as one heavily ring-clad hand lay across his flat belly, slowly rising and falling with every breath; the other tucked behind his head. Kai scanned the man’s appearance. Apparently he was extremely susceptible to current fashion trends, which Kai really had no knowledge of, as he was sporting a form fitting black shirt with a loose crimson red one over the top; though Kai wasn’t really sure it could be considered a shirt because it was ripped beyond recognition, hanging loosely on a thin form. The young man sported a heavily studded leather jacket and the ensemble was completed by black jeans that could probably be considered a second skin they were so tight; chains and buckles and all kinds of odd little dangly ornaments adorned the tight material. On his feet was a pair of the ugliest high-top sneakers Kai had ever seen. Really, he wasn’t overly fond of the look, but if it got the man by, so be it.   
  
Sighing again, Kai brought his own expensively clad foot up to kick that of the sleeping man in an attempt to jostle him from his sleep. “Oi, get up you lazy shit,” he said, though his tone wasn’t angry; it was more playful than anything else. “You can’t sleep on my couch, at least go and find a room. Surely it can’t be too hard, there are enough of them.” Getting no response he kicked the ugly shoe again, this time a little harder. “Hey, Ruki, did you hear me? I said get up.”   
  
The young man on the couch groaned and yawned, making no attempt to do the polite thing and cover it. His little brother always had lacked manners. Sitting up, Ruki rubbed the back of his head before fixing his bleached blond hair and finally acknowledging his elder brother’s presence. “So you finally decided to rock up, huh?”   
  
Kai crossed his arms over his broad chest and glared down at his sibling. “I was at work. What are you doing here anyway? You’re meant to be at university, aren’t you? That’s what dad told me at least.”  
  
Ruki scoffed, now sitting up fully and placing his feet flat on the floor, slouching forward to rest his forearms on his thighs. “As if I’d go. Dad’s fucking stupid if he thinks I’m _actually_ going.”   
  
“But he paid for you to go-”  
  
“Yeah, so?” Ruki questioned with a raised brow, an ‘are you serious’ look on his face. “Dad pays for a lot of shit that I don’t use. Like that stupid suit he bought me to go to that awards ceremony,” Ruki snapped his fingers trying to think of the particular event. “Can’t remember what it was for. But, anyway, you know I sold that thing, right? I bought myself these new babies,” he gestured down to his god awful sneakers. “They’re great, hey Kai?”   
  
The business man had to try extra hard not to cringe and he raised one corner of his mouth in what was meant to be a smile but probably looked more like a grimace. “Yeah, their great Ruki,” was his short reply. “But you didn’t answer my question… What’re you doing here?”  
  
Ruki flopped back onto the couch with a shrug. “What, can’t I come and visit my darling older brother?”    
  
“No,” Kai shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Because usually when you come and see me you want something from me.” Kai loved Ruki and wanted to look out for him he had to admit that that’s just the way his younger brother was; the younger of the siblings always seemed to conveniently turn up whenever he wanted something from Kai. Ruki never did anything unless it directly benefited _him_ ; so Kai couldn’t help but be suspicious when the young blonde shows up out of the blue, claiming that he just wanted to ‘visit his darling older brother’.   
  
Ruki sighed, defeated, “Is it really that obvious?”   
  
“Of course it is,” Kai shifted and sat down on the couch next to the slouching blond figure. Anyone who saw the pair sitting next to one another would never guess that they were brothers. They were basically polar opposites. Kai was a respectable and responsible business man with a stable life and a good job, whereas Ruki seemed to have never moved on from his rebellious teen phase. The blond still insisted on using zero manners and crude humour, not to mention he couldn’t hold a job for more than a few weeks. Not to worry though, he never had to struggle with money because their father would always be there to fix things up if they went awry. “Now,” Kai continued as he settled back into the couch. “Tell me why you’re here.”   
  
“Promise you won’t kick me out?” Ruki glanced at the brunet out of the corner of his eye, looking almost as if he were pleading with his eyes which were covered by electric blue contact lenses.   
  
Kai sighed and put an arm over his younger sibling’s slight shoulders, pulling him into a soft brotherly hug. “Since when have I _ever_ kicked you out? I’m too nice for that.”   
  
“Nah, you’re just a pushover,” Ruki teased, grinning cockily.   
  
Kai chuckled before his face returned back to seriousness. “But seriously, Ru. What do you need?”  
  
“I just need you to cover for me. If dad finds out I didn’t go to uni he’ll murder me.”   
  
And there it was. That’s what Ruki was after. It was fair enough though, Kai thought. He’d always known his younger brother didn’t want to follow a similar path to himself. He didn’t want to go into university and study business and help run the company their father had worked so hard to build. That just wasn’t Ruki. So really, Kai didn’t blame his blond sibling for ditching out of university. He believed that that younger should be able to do whatever he pleased; he’d always support the blond and he knew that which is why he always came to Kai when he needed something.   
  
“Also,” Ruki pulled away from Kai’s hug and grinned at his brother. “You forgot that it’s your birthday today.” Realization dawned on Kai’s mind. That’s right! It _was_ his birthday. He’d been so caught up in analysing payment salaries and handling paperwork for those captured by the Debt Slavers that he hadn’t even realized that his birthday was upon him and he was now whole year older. “So seeing as it’s too late now,” Ruki continued. “I’m taking you out tomorrow to get you your present.”   
  
Kai sighed and ruffled Ruki’s hair, which the blonde really didn’t approve of, smiling as he quietly protested, “You don’t have to get me anything, Ru. Just your visit is enough. Actually, the fact that you remembered is enough.”  
  
Ruki shook his head, insisting, “No way. Big 3-0, man. I’ve gotta get you a present you’ll never get sick of. It’s gonna be good, I promise.”   
  
Kai smiled, he was really glad now that his brother had shown up. After all, they only really had each other. Even from the time they were little kids they’d only ever been around each other and so, naturally, they were as close as two siblings could get.   
  
The pair of brothers had stayed up well into the morning catching up when Ruki had finally fallen asleep with his head in Kai’s lap. The brunet was really the only one who ever got to see that more vulnerable side of the blond. Ruki was incredibly skilled at keeping things hidden that he didn’t want to be seen by others. He was very skilled in the art of deception. But by the time the pair had finally gone to bed, Kai managing to carry his sleeping brother into the guest bedroom, the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon. Kai fell into bed feeling fairly content. It was always nice to catch up with his brother and the younger had also remembered his birthday which was even better; and he was even getting a present the next day. Even in such an economically corrupt world, he found that he was somewhat happy.  
  
*         *         *  
  
“Ruki, what the hell are we doing here?” Kai grumbled at his younger brother as they pulled up outside the largest science clinic in New Tokyo. “I thought you said you were taking me out for my birthday and we end up at a goddamn science facility.”   
  
“Oh, shut up, Kai,” Ruki snapped. He’d been listening to his elder sibling complain the whole way to the facility about how he really didn’t need a birthday gift and it was enough that Ruki remembered. It was really starting to get on the blond’s easily irritable nerves. “And I told you I was taking you out _to get_ your birthday present. Not taking you out _for_ your birthday. Now hurry up, I’ve got a plane to catch this afternoon.” Before the elder could answer Ruki climbed out of his car and slammed the door shut, but Kai was right behind him, already questioning him.   
  
“A plane to catch?” Kai scurried after his brother, trying to catch up. Despite his lack of height, the younger of the pair was actually pretty damn quick when he wanted to be. “Ruki, wait up. What do you mean you’ve got a plane to catch? Where are you going?”   
  
“Will you stop asking so many goddamn questions,” Ruki snapped.   
  
“Well tell me what’s going on, then.” Kai followed Ruki into the pristinely white building, people in white lab coats buzzing around them; some with clipboards, some without. Kai didn’t take in any of it though; he was too focussed on his brother to notice. “Ruki, I said tell me what’s going on.”  
  
“Take us to the viewing centre please,” the blond spoke to the woman behind the front counter and she nodded, calling over the intercom for someone to take the pair into the viewing centre. Ruki then turned to his agitated brother, “Look, Kai, I’m going to America, ok? Does that satisfy you?”   
  
“America? What? Why?” Kai kept on firing relentless questions. “No, that doesn’t satisfy me. Why on earth would you want to go over there?”   
  
“It doesn’t matter, ok? The point is, I’m going and I need to get a plane this afternoon so you’d better not take too long picking your present.” One of the hundreds of people in white lab coats came out from behind the front desk, introducing himself and announcing that he would be taking them into the viewing centre now. Ruki followed behind while Kai shuffled after him, still trying to pry answers from his brother.   
  
“It matters to me. Ruki, didn’t you think I’d want to know why my little brother is suddenly flying off to the other side of the world? Don’t you think you owe me some kind of explanation see as I _am_ the one covering for you when it comes to dad?” Kai stopped when Ruki did and folded his arms over his chest, giving the younger a stern look.   
  
Ruki heaved a heavy sigh, “Fine, I guess you’re right… I’m going to America to see a girl.”   
  
“What? A girl?” Kai was flabbergasted. He’d expected a lot of things to come from his brother’s mouth, like he was going over there to join a band, make a name for himself, follow his dreams; but he was definitely not expecting to hear that his brother was going to travel half way across the world to see a girl.  
  
“I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you wouldn’t agree with my decision,” Ruki shrugged, looking down at his feet. At that moment, the pair was completely ignoring the scientist and the fact that they had arrived at their destination. “You’re all about staying here, close to home, taking over the family business, making dad proud and making a living for yourself. But Kai, you and I both know that’s not me. I can’t stay in the one place like you, I’ve gotta keep moving. I need to follow a different path than you. As much as I love you as my Nii-chan, I’m not you.”   
  
Kai smiled at the use of his old nickname; he remembered when they were younger and Ruki used to call him so affectionately. It made him miss the simpler times. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Ruki was right. They were brothers, but they weren’t similar at all. Ruki had his own decisions he needed to make and, if he made mistakes along the way, then they would help him grow as a person; and Kai felt that Ruki needed to make those mistakes so he could better himself in life. Kai sighed and slung and arm over his brother’s small shoulders, “You’re right, Ru. You’ve got to start making these decisions for yourself.” Kai smiled as his younger brother’s face lit up. “At least tell me how you met her.”   
  
“Ahh,” Ruki rubbed the back of his neck. “… Over the internet.” Ruki rushed to explain when he saw the disapproving look on his brother’s face; of course he knew that one could never be too careful on the internet. “But she’s a really nice, genuine girl and I promise she isn’t some creepy old guy because I video chat with her all the time.”   
  
Kai chuckled and ruffled the blond’s hair, which he wasn’t too pleased about. “Well, what’s her name?”   
  
If Kai wasn’t mistaken he thought he might’ve seen a small blush accompany the slight smile that spread across his little brother’s face. “Jenny,” Ruki said. “Her name is Jenny.”   
  
“Um, excuse me sirs?” The pair was drawn from their own conversation to the scientist who stood before them. “We’ve reached the viewing centre, you’re free to take a look around if you’d like to and ask any necessary questions. We’d like you to choose the right GMOHB for you.”   
  
Kai paused and finally observed his current surroundings; he’d been too busy trying to pry answers from his brother to really notice where they’d actually ended up. They stood at the beginning of a wide, long white hallway with small rooms on either side with perfectly clean white panes of glass that shut them off from the hallway. Each room was around three metres by three metres; just enough to fit a bed and a small table with one chair inside. In each room there was a person. Each one of them stood there motionless, seeming to stare ahead at nothing in particular. There were men and women, all of them looking just like regular people; there were even a few exotic ones in there with blond hair and blue eyes, just like a European. Every single one of them was a GMOHB. They’d been programmed since birth to believe that they were products and that they had no free will of their own; they’d been told that they cannot make decisions and that they must follow every order given to them by their owner.   
  
Kai looked from the awaiting scientist to his brother, a rarely seen scowl creeping across the brunet’s usually kind face, “Ruki? You want to buy a GMOHB for my birthday?”  
  
“Well, yeah,” Ruki shrugged. “A lot of people have them. You know my friend Aoi? He’s got one and he said they come in so handy. He never has to do housework, he never has to clean and they’re also great just to have around as company.”   
  
“No,” Kai spoke in a deadly flat tone. “I won’t get one. Treating people as objects, Ruki; that’s just wrong. So, so wrong. These are living, breathing people and I just can’t treat them like their some kind of machine designed to do everything I say.”   
  
“Come on, Kai,” Ruki’s brow creased. “How often to do you have time to cook?”  
  
Kai didn’t answer. It’s not like he couldn’t cook, he just didn’t have the time so he usually found himself eating crappy takeout or two minute noodles.   
  
“And how often do you actually clean the house?”   
  
Again, no answer. He didn’t have the time to clean.   
  
“And how long has it been since you had anyone but me over at your house? How long has it been since you actually had a friend over?” Ruki knew the answers to all these questions. He knew his brother barely had any spare time, he knew that he didn’t have the time to go out with friends or even make new ones. Ruki also knew it’d been years since Kai had been in any kind of relationship. The blond reached his hand out and put it on his frowning brother’s shoulder. “Come on Kai. Just have a look around. Ask a few questions, you might find one that you like and if you do I’ll buy it for your birthday. But if you won’t then I won’t force you to get one. Ok?” Ruki could see the reluctance on his brother’s face. “I’m not going to be in the country for a while, I’ll be overseas so I won’t be able to come over whenever you need me to and I want you to have someone around.”   
  
Kai stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, heavily contemplating. He knew Ruki had a point and so he heaved a deep sigh, the corner of his lips twitching upwards. “Alright, Ru. I’ll have a look.”   
  
Ruki grinned, “Ok then, let’s go.”   
  
The brothers followed the scientist up the hallway, listening to the descriptions he provided for each GMOHB.  It turned out that once they were ‘activated’, each of them had their own kind of personality. As they walked past the scientist explained that, at the moment, all of the GMOHBs were in ‘standby mode’. Kai didn’t really like the way the man referred to them as if they were machines, because they weren’t. Their brains might’ve been programmed to think somewhat like a robot’s, but that’s not at all what they were. They still needed to sleep, they still needed to eat; they were still _human_.  
  
As they drew closer to the end of the hallway, Kai was beginning to believe that he was definitely not going to find a GMOHB that he liked. Kai’s attention was captured when he heard a loud hissing noise, and when he zeroed in on the where the sound came from he saw one of the glass panes that blocked access to the rooms slid open. Next he saw around three scientists holding ropes attached to something struggle to pull a presence out of the room. The brunet heard sounds of struggling from the scientists but also from whatever the ropes were attached to. One of the men dressed in white gave a rather hard yank and in the next moment a person stumbled out of the room, thrashing violently and attempting to swing at the scientists. Two of the ropes held by the scientists were attached to his wrists, one of each and the other was connected to a collar around his neck. Kai stood and watched in horror as the men dragged the man forward despite his obvious pain and discomfort.   
  
“What are they doing to him?” Kai quickly questioned his own scientist guide, not taking his eyes off the poor human.   
  
“Oh, that’s number 48297. He’s one of the rare few who are resistant to RP which means he has a mind of his own and isn’t a suitable product to be sold,” the scientist explained as if it were the most normal natural thing in the world. “He’s also quite an aggressive GMOHB as you can see.”   
  
Kai watched as the man managed to grab ahold of one of the ropes, with an almost feral sounding growl, and yank the scientist on the other end forward, succeeding in delivering a rough head-butt to the man in white. Quickly, the others struggled to get control of the man while a fourth scientist rounded the corner to aid in lifting the injured one off the floor and take over his position as captor.   
  
“What’ll happen to him?” Kai inquired.   
  
The scientist with him seemed a little taken aback at his constant questioning of the situation. “Well, he’s being taken to be destroyed, obviously. Number 48297 is unsuitable for sale and has major problems with aggression. He’s dangerous.”   
  
Kai’s mocha coloured eyes widened, “Destroyed?!” They were going to kill this man just because he was capable of thinking for himself; how utterly cruel and barbaric. “I’m not fucking surprised he’s aggressive!” Kai snapped, surprising the scientist and making the other presences in the hallway stop; even the thrashing of number 48297 came to a complete halt. “He’s had you sick fucks poking and prodding him all his life! I can imagine that would take a real toll on someone’s sanity, especially when you’re stupid RP drug doesn’t work on them.” Kai was breathing heavily, totally enraged, by the end of his short rant. He looked over at the ‘failed product’ and took in his features for the first time. He was tall, taller than the average Japanese male at least, with long blond hair and deep charcoal coloured eyes. His body looked thin and frail, but obviously wasn’t with the way he’d been fighting back only moments ago. It was clear he was different from the others in the viewing centre; he didn’t have that blank, emotionless look on his face; He looked _alive_.   
  
Not taking his eyes off the tall man Kai spoke in a completely calm and level voice. “I’ll take him.” The look that flashed across the blond man’s face was one of total and utter shock; his eyes widened as he stared at Kai, chest still rising and falling a little faster than what was normal, probably due to the immense amount of struggling he’d done.   
  
“What? Kai, you’ve got to be kidding!” He heard Ruki’s voice and felt his younger sibling latch onto his wrist. “Kai, he’s hostile. Did you see him head-butt that guy?”   
  
Kai shook off his brother and turned to the small blond. “Ruki,” he whispered frantically. “I can’t let him die. He can’t die just because he’s got a mind of his own; that’s not fair.” Kai’s brows pulled together in a pleading look as he rested a large hand on one of his sibling’s slender shoulders. “Please, Ru. I can’t just let him die.”   
  
Ruki’s frown deepened as he thought about what his elder sibling was saying. He _did_ have a point; it was downright cruel to kill someone just because they could actually think. Ruki sighed and shook his head, “Fine, whatever. I’ll get you that one. Happy birthday, let’s hope he doesn’t fuckin’ head-butt you into a coma.”   
  
Kai couldn’t help but let out a huge sigh of relief. It felt good to know that he’d just saved a life, regardless of whether he had to buy a person as if they were an inanimate object. Turning back to their scientist guide, he smiled wide, “I’ll take him; number 48297.”   
  
The scientist’s mouth opened and closed, resembling something like a fish gasping for water. Kai could understand why he’d be shocked; why would anyway want to buy a ‘failed product’, an aggressive one at that? Finally he recovered his ability to speak, “Uh, s-sir. S-surely I can interest you in another of our products. This one is unable to be used; he has a mind of his own and therefore will not follow your orders.”  
  
Kai rolled his mocha coloured eyes, “Are you deaf? I don’t want another one of your _products_ ,” he sneered in disgust at the hideous name these humans were given. “I want this one. Now untie him.”  
  
Rather reluctantly, the scientists standing around number 48297 loosened the ropes and slid them off, revealing angry red burns underneath and Kai felt instantly sorry for the poor man. Being subjected to all that torture must’ve been horrible. The men in white obviously expected the failed GMOHB to attack them as soon as the ropes were removed and hence they all scurried off in different directions claiming they had other work to attend to. However the blond man looked far too stunned to even think in an aggressive manner.   
  
Kai smiled kindly at him and beckoned him over, “Come on, let’s do this paperwork so I can get you home.”   
  
The blond man stared in disbelief and uttered his first word since Kai had arrived. “Home.”   
  
Kai smiled even wider, showing off his dimples, “That’s right, home. Let’s go, yeah?” He nodded encouragingly when the man began taking small, lazy steps towards him.  
  
The paperwork was extensively ridiculous and it took far longer than both Kai and Ruki had been expecting and the younger of the brothers began getting a little fidgety, worrying that he’d miss his flight if they didn’t speed it up. Eventually they were free to go, every scientist who passed by shooting them an anxious look; obviously none of them had ever expected this particular GMOHB to be bought. However, despite the looks he received, Kai walked out of the building with his head held high, proud that he’d saved a life that day.   
  
The newest blond didn’t speak the entire ride home; all he did was stare out the window, obviously amazed by his surroundings which made Kai believe that he’d never been outside that facility. When they pulled up outside Kai’s house the three clambered out of the car, and much to the brunet’s dismay, his brother told him that he needed to rush to the airport. Kai insisted that he go as well so he could see his baby brother off, but the blond sibling refused, saying that Kai would only stand there and latch onto him for an hour which meant he’d definitely miss his flight. So, with a rather rushed goodbye and a ‘make sure you Skype me, idiot’ Ruki was back in his car and speeding down Kai’s driveway.  
  
The brunet turned around and smiled at his new housemate. “Come on, let’s go inside,” he offered. “I’ll give you the grand tour.”  
  
When the blond didn’t return his smile, only continuing to stare at him in a blank manner, Kai pursed his lips into a thin line and nodded his head. ‘ _How awkward_ ’, he thought. However when he began the walk indoors his new ‘possession’ followed him in without a word. Thankful he didn’t have as much trouble moving him as the scientists did, Kai walked him through the kitchen, dining room and lounge room pointing out how to use the television and where everything in the kitchen was food and utensil-wise. Next Kai showed him upstairs and pointed out where his own bedroom was and then moved onto the blond’s own bedroom which had its own ensuite.   
  
“We can go out this weekend and buy you some clothes if you’d like, in the meantime you can borrow some of mine,” Kai smiled, handing him a pile of clothes the brunet had fetched while they were still in his room. “They might be a bit big…” he trailed off looking at how slender the blond man was. “But they’ll be better than nothing. Go ahead and have a shower, I’ll be downstairs.”   
  
Still, the only reaction he got from the blond was a complacent nod. Smiling, Kai exited the room and ventured into his own room, quickly changing into a pair of black sweat pants and a loose grey sweater. Descending the stairs to the bottom level of his modern mansion, Kai flopped back on the couch. For just a moment he wondered if he’d really done the right thing in buying this GMOHB. What if he really was a violent and uncontrollable as the scientists had warned and he attacked Kai at any moment; he could’ve gravely endangered himself by purchasing the blond. But as quickly as the thought arose, it was gone again. Of course he’d done the right thing; he’d saved the blond’s life.   
  
Light shuffling from behind him brought Kai out of his deep pensive state. Kai sat up and turned in his seat, seeing the blond standing only a few feet away from him. He gave a tender smile and patted the couch beside him and when the blond warily took a seat Kai stood up and told him to wait where he was as he scurried into another room.   
  
Returning from the downstairs bathroom with a first aid box in hand, Kai retook his seat next to the blond and opened up the kit. The blond man watched him with a small spark of curiosity in his charcoal coloured eyes, and when Kai held out his hand the man blinked, obviously not quite knowing what to do.  
  
“Give me your arm,” Kai instructed and, reluctantly, the blond held out his arm for Kai to gently take and place in his lap. “I’ll try and be gentle,” he stated as he picked up a cloth and a bottle of antiseptic, pouring a small amount of the liquid onto the cloth, Kai picked up the blond’s arm, holding just above where he was hurt, and began to lightly dab on the angry red marks that lay there. The blond flinched a little, but that was the only reaction he gave. Next, Kai gently rubbed an anti-inflammatory cream onto the area just to make sure it didn’t swell.   
  
As he repeated the action on the other arm he said, “You know, I’ve been thinking about what I should call you. You need a name; I can’t just call you number 48297.” All the blond did was stare with a blank expression. “Well… have you got any ideas?”   
  
“Why should I have any ideas?” The man’s voice shocked Kai a little. So far he’d only said one word back at the facility and the brunet had barely managed to catch it. But now, he could hear what the blond had said loud and clear, and Kai had to admit he liked the sound of the other’s voice; it was deep, calming and Kai instantly felt an attraction to him. After all, Kai had always found that people’s voices drew him in; it was just a weird little quirk he possessed. Now that Kai had the opportunity to really observe his new housemate, he saw that the blond was really quite beautiful; those charcoal eyes seemed to be pulling him in, totally submerging him. “Usually we aren’t given names,” the blond stated, drawing Kai out of his trance-like state.   
  
Kai frowned, “What do you mean you aren’t given names? All people have names.”   
  
The blond rolled his eyes, something Kai figured a regular GMOHB would _never_ do; they weren’t ‘programmed’ to have the ability to go against their owner or have any kind negative attitude. “We aren’t _people_ though. At least, not according to most of the population and the law,” Kai picked up on the sarcastic way in which the blond man spoke and he couldn’t help but chuckle.   
  
“Well, you’re a person in my eyes and I believe that you should have a name. So, what’ll it be?” Kai asked as he finished up bandaging both of the blond’s wrists and applying some cream to his red, abused neck.   
  
“Shouldn’t a name be something that you pick, _master_?” The blond asked in a mocking tone. That’s when Kai realized that the blond hadn’t been silent this whole time because he was shy or afraid. No, not at all. He was mocking Kai as his ‘owner’. GMOHBs were programmed to believe that, for the most part, they could only speak when they were spoken to by their owner, or master.   
  
‘ _This one really does have a mind of his own, doesn’t he?_ ’ Kai thought to himself and considered he should be offended at the thought of someone mocking him, he wasn’t. He found the blond even more endearing _because_ he was capable of thinking for himself and he wasn’t just some boring product like Ruki had probably wanted him to pick.   
  
Kai chuckled and examined the blond who stared straight back at him, not at all afraid to come across as challenging. “I think your name should be Uruha,” Kai stated proudly after a few moments of silence.   
  
“Uruha?” The blond’s face contorted in an ‘are you serious’ kind of expression. “Beauty and grace? Seriously, could you get any cornier? I didn’t know I had the ability to take someone’s breath away so quickly.”   
  
“You don’t like the name?” Kai questioned, ignoring the other’s verbal jabs.   
  
The blond shrugged, “I don’t really care, to be honest. Call me whatever you want.”   
  
Kai smiled, “Uruha it is, then. Are you hungry? I can whip something up if you are.”   
  
The newly named GMOHB stared at Kai in disbelief. “Isn’t that something you’re meant to tell me to do?”   
  
Kai smiled and shook his head, “No, I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do. You can stay here for free and do absolutely nothing if you want to.”   
  
Uruha frowned deeply and shook his head in bewilderment, “But… I don’t understand. People buy products from the facility so they don’t have to do everyday chores like cooking and cleaning; that’s what they force us to do so what was the point in buying me? That’s what you wanted me for, right? To do all the shit _you_ don’t want to do.”   
  
Kai reached out and laid his hand on Uruha’s knee, “No. I picked you because you were going to be put down, killed just because you could think for yourself and in my eyes that is so, _so_ wrong. You’re a human being, not a product of the system… That’s why I picked you.”   
  
Uruha stared in disbelief for a moment or two before his hard facial expression softened a little and he cast his eyes downwards, “Well… thanks, I guess.”   
  
“You’re welcome,” Kai beamed. “Now, how about some food?”   
  
Uruha looked up and for the first time in his life, a small smile graced his plump lips, “Food sounds great.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Kai,” Uruha called from his reclined position on the couch. It was a Tuesday night and the brunet was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Since the blond had come to live with him Kai had taken in some normalcy to his life, like getting home at a reasonable hour and actually eating a proper dinner; he and Uruha took turns cooking, even though Kai did it most of the time because the blond wasn’t the world’s most fantastic cook. Uruha usually took of all of the cleaning and the washing while Kai was at work but on the days where he had nothing to do he would volunteer at an orphanage a little ways outside the wealthy part of New Tokyo. It’d turned out that Uruha wasn’t quite as wild and ‘dangerous’ as the scientists had predicted; underneath his often overly sarcastic shell there was a man who actually had a kind heart and Kai could never describe how happy he was that that heart was never covered up by the governments programming process.    
  
“Yeah?” Kai called back with a smile on his face, looking up from the pot of soup he was attending to.    
  
“Can you take the day off on Sunday?”    
  
Uruha’s odd request stumped the brunet. Never in the three years they’d been living together had Uruha ever asked him to take a day off from work. “Eh? Why do you want me to do that?”    
  
“Well, I just… I want to do something on Sunday. With you.” If Kai wasn’t mistaken he could’ve sworn that Uruha sounded a little nervous when he spoke which was odd because Uruha was never nervous about anything.    
  
“…Ok,” Kai agreed. “I’ll let my boss know.”    
  
Uruha sat up, his blond head popping up from behind the backrest of the large white couch. He gave Kai a lopsided grin, “You idiot, you are the boss.”   
  
“Oh, am I?” Kai feigned surprise. “Well in that case, I’ll just have to leave myself a note on my desk tomorrow to say I won’t be in on Sunday.”    
  
Uruha rolled his eyes and laid back down, “You’re an idiot.”    
  
Kai chuckled at the blond; he was always reminded of how happy he was that he hadn’t picked any of the other dull, lifeless GMOHBs. He’d picked Uruha, the one who could think for himself and he was far more fun and interesting than the others. He was far more human, far more loveable. Yes, it was true. Over the three years they’d been living together Kai had grown to love Uruha far more than he knew he should. The only thing that held him back from trying to move forward with the blond was that he’d heard of people using their GMOHBs to relieve their sexual tension and Kai didn’t want to use Uruha in that way. Not that what he felt was a simple shallow lust. He did love Uruha, but he didn’t want the blond to think he was merely being used. Kai sighed as he finished up dinner and called Uruha to the table to start eating.    
  
*                  *                 *   
  
Later that evening Uruha sat in his room, perched on the bed with his laptop sitting on his knees. The screen illuminated with a Skype call, the face of a girl smiling and chatting with the blond. Since Ruki had gone to America he and Kai had Skyped often and eventually the brunet had properly introduced Uruha to his younger brother and his, now girlfriend, Jenny. Uruha had found he got along extraordinarily well with the young woman and they’d become close over the years, emailing, Skyping or messaging almost every day. When he was living at the facility he’d been taught both English and Japanese, seeing as many quite a few wealthy business men in Japan were from America or England, meaning that if they chose to buy a GMOHB the product would need to know English. This lucky ‘feature’ meant that Uruha had no problem communicating with Jenny. He found that he could always tell her about anything, hence he’d insisted they chat over Skype as soon as he and Kai had finished with dinner.    
  
“I’ve asked him to stay home on Sunday because I want to do something but I really have no idea what to do,” Uruha explained. “I don’t know whether to make dinner or buy him a present or what. You know, he’s probably forgotten anyway. Oh, god… I’m so bad at this,” Uruha sighed, dropping his forehead onto one of his hands.    
  
“I’m sure you’ll do fine,” the redheaded woman replied. “What do you want to do? Trust me, I’m sure he’ll be happy with anything; you and I both know that man never complains.”   
  
Uruha chuckled just thinking about it. It was true; Kai never ever complained about anything. Even when he’d had a long hard day at work he still came home to Uruha with a smile on his handsome face. Uruha did wish that he would complain, even if it was just once, so he could be there to comfort the brunet; but he never got the opportunity. Kai was just too nice.    
  
“Yeah, I know,” Uruha sighed. “But I want it to be special. I just wish he’d see me as more than a housemate, you know? I feel like he always views me as some kind of charity case because I was going to be destroyed back at the facility. Sometimes I feel like that’s that only reason he bought me; because he felt sorry for me.”    
  
“Oh, come one ‘Ruha. That’s not true,” Jenny sighed. “You’re just thinking about things too much like you always do. You shouldn’t doubt Kai.”    
  
“Are you sure?” Uruha asked, still unsure.    
  
“Of course I’m sure,” Jenny assured the blond with a smile. “Now what about Sunday? You’ve still got a while to find a present if that’s what you want to do.”    
  
Uruha shrugged, “I really don’t know, to be honest. Kai isn’t a material kind of guy, that’s why I don’t know what I’d get him.”    
  
“Hmm, good point…” Jenny paused. “Maybe something that isn’t material, then? Something heartfelt and honest, it doesn’t have to be some big fancy present; that just doesn’t suit Kai’s personality.”    
  
“You’ve got a point… Jenny,” Uruha took a deep breath. “What if I tell him? You know, about how I feel?”    
  
A surprised look flashed across the redheaded woman’s face, “Really, ‘Ruha? You’d seriously do that?”    
  
The blond shrugged, “Yeah, why not? I mean, it’s getting harder and harder to keep it in, you know. I just… it’s been three years; I’ve got to tell him at some point in time, right?” Tell Kai about his feelings was something Uruha had been thinking about doing for quite a while and it was also something he’d discussed with Jenny; but he’d never really had the courage. But he figured Sunday would be the best day.    
  
Jenny nodded in understanding then showed a pixelated version of her warm smile, “I think you should go for it, ‘Ruha. What’ve you got to lose? If you’ve got the courage I’m sure you can tell him.”    
  
Uruha nodded, already feeling his heart pumping at the mere thought of telling Kai his true feelings. “Yeah, that’s what I’ll do… But what if it doesn’t work? What if he kicks me out or something?” Panic struck through the blond’s chest at the very idea.    
  
Jenny rolled her eyes, “Uruha, shut up. You’ll be fine”    
  
*                     *                  *   
  
The days passed slowly. Kai went to work, came home, ate dinner, spent the night on the couch watching TV with Uruha and then went to bed. So when Sunday finally rolled around the brunet’s growing anticipation for what Uruha had planned for the day would be satisfied. Kai had tried snooping around and asking what the blond was planning but his housemate wouldn’t give anything up.   
  
Uruha and Kai spent the day together just watching movies and chatting. It may seem like something simple but, even when at home, Kai was usually doing something to do with work so it was rare that he got the opportunity to just sit and relax. But when dinner time rolled around Uruha got up off the couch and told Kai to stay right where he was and from his spot on the couch the brunet could here Uruha messing around in the kitchen.    
  
Almost an hour later Uruha served dinner. Tonkatsu; Kai’s favourite meal. Uruha was so happy he had managed to actually make it right seeing as he was a pretty lousy cook. He didn’t know how he would have gone if he had have been a successful GMOHB seeing as they were meant to be able to cook. Kai thanked Uruha for dinner and insisted on helping him with the dishes, much to the blond’s displeasure.    
  
When everything was all dried and put away Uruha swallowed his nerves; this was what he’d been waiting for all day. He turned to Kai and took ahold of his hand. The brunet looked a little confused but didn’t say anything as the blond began walking. Uruha led Kai upstairs, gently pulling him by the hand. However the blond didn’t stop at his own door and say goodnight to Kai like he usually did, instead he kept walking and pushed open the door to the master bedroom. When Uruha stopped at the foot of the bed he turned around and smiled at Kai, a look of total soft kindness taking over his often guarded features.    
  
“Uruha, what-”    
  
The blond put two fingers over Kai’s lips to shush him. The brunet stared up at him with slightly widened eyes, mocha orbs practically glowing with curiosity. Still smiling, Uruha sat down on the king size bed, pulling Kai down to sit next to him and as they stared at each other Uruha didn’t let go of the brunet’s hand; if anything he held it even tighter.    
  
Entwining their fingers together, Uruha looked down at the joined appendages. “Kai…” The blond began, feeling his heart hammering in his chest. “Today’s the April 11th… it’s been exactly three years since you bought me. Three years since you saved my life and I’ll always be indebted to you for that.”    
  
“No, Uruha…” Kai protested quietly. “You don’t owe me a debt for anything. I was only doing what was right.”    
  
Uruha shook his head, smiling, “Kai, today’s… well,” the blond scratched the back of his neck awkwardly with his free hand. “Today’s kind of like an anniversary for us, isn’t it?”    
  
He looked up when he heard the brunet chuckle, “I guess it is… So that was what today was all about? You want to have an anniversary day with me?”    
  
A light blush crept up onto Uruha’s cheeks as he cast his eyes down again. “… Well, yeah. At first I didn’t really know what I was going to do for today because I’m really not all that good at this kind of stuff. But I decided that I wanted to do something for you… I want to make you happy, Kai. I want to make you feel good.” As he spoke, Uruha slowly leaned in closer until he could feel Kai’s warm breath brushing against his lips and he felt his heart rate pick up an even faster tempo, if that were even possible. Summoning the last amount of courage he needed, Uruha pressed forward to connect his lips with Kai’s, sealing their first ever kiss.    
  
At first Kai didn’t react, he just sat there motionless and Uruha began to think that maybe he’d made a terrible, terrible mistake and Kai really was going to be disgusted with him and possibly even throw him out. But just as he began to pull away he felt a gentle hand cup his jaw and the other one leave his fingers to take up a position on his waist, pulling him in closer. Uruha opened his eyes to find that Kai had shut his own and that was enough for the blond to relax into the kiss, sinking into Kai’s embrace.  When Uruha felt the light touch of a tongue against his bottom lip he quickly opened them a fraction and he felt Kai’s slick muscle slide in mixing and taunting his own.    
  
Uruha moaned quietly and leaned further into the kiss. His and Kai’s tongue began a wet, delicious dance; slick surfaces meeting and twirling and exploring. There was no battle for dominance, no sense of demand in the kiss; it was merely the delicious feeling of lips on lips, tongue on tongue. However the human anatomy dictates that lungs need air, so much to their displeasure the pair had to pull away from each other.    
  
Uruha blushed when Kai set an intense gaze on his charcoal coloured eyes as his breaths came in small pants, as did the brunet’s. Bringing his large hands up to cup and caress both of Uruha’s pale cheeks, Kai’s brow furrowed a little, “… Uruha, I don’t… I don’t think I understand. What brought this on?”    
  
“I told you, Kai,” Uruha breathed, feeling a little more confidant as he got up on his knees and swung on leg over Kai’s thighs, conveniently positioning himself right atop the brunet’s lap. “I want to pay you back for everything you’ve done for me,” he gave a sultry whisper, his warm breath ghosting Kai’s lips and he couldn’t help but press the soft surfaces together again, this time adding a small amount of urgency into the kiss. Uruha had been thinking about this for so long. He wanted Kai so much, wanted to touch him and feel him. Just the very thought turned him on immensely and he groaned as he shifted his lithe hips, lightly grinding his crotch against Kai’s and, to his surprise, Kai was becoming just as turned on as he was; neither of them could control their desire for each other any longer.   
  
“You know,” Uruha continued to mumble against Kai’s lips between kisses as the brunet brought his hands up to rest on the blond’s hips. “It’s not… uncommon… for GMOHBs to… pleasure their owner… like this,” he finished off his sentence by pushing his firm buttocks down against the fabric covering Kai’s hardening member.   
  
Suddenly Kai pulled away, breaking the kiss, and pushed Uruha’s hips up a little to stop the maddening friction. When the blond opened his eyes he saw that a deep frown had etched its way onto Kai’s brow and instantly the blond felt the compelling desire to smooth it out, diminishing any imperfections from that handsome face.    
  
“What is it?” Uruha smirked and leaned in for a kiss again only to be stopped by Kai; this time returning the frown that Kai had given him.    
  
“So that’s why you’re doing this?” Kai asked.    
  
“What?” Uruha asked, “What are you on about?”    
  
“This,” Kai’s mocha eyes quickly did a scan of Uruha’s body atop his own and the blond understood it as a gesture to their current position. “You’re doing this because you feel like you owe me and sex is a way that GMOHBs often please their ‘owners’ with, isn’t it?” Uruha opened his mouth to protest and tell Kai that wasn’t the case but the brunet cut him off before he could get a word out, “Look, I want you, Uruha. I won’t deny that. But I won’t use like how you expect me to and I don’t want you to think that you have to do this because it’s one of the things you were meant to do.”    
  
Uruha shook his head and smiled, running his hands through Kai’s silky brown hair, “You’re an idiot, you know that?”    
  
“Huh?” Kai widened his eyes slightly.    
  
Uruha chuckled and placed a light peck on the brunet’s lips. “I’m not doing this because I think it’s my job. Seriously, since when have I ever done anything just because it was what those scientists intended for me to do? You know I hate that I came from that place.” It was true, Uruha had often expressed to Kai how much he despised the facility and the fact that he was meant to be one of those horrid, mindless creations. He hated that part of himself more than anything else. “So why would now be any different? Kai…” Uruha smiled tenderly and stooped down to tuck his face into Kai’s neck, inhaling his addictive scent. “I’m doing this because I want to. Because I want you.”    
  
“Really?”    
  
Uruha pulled away when Kai questioned him and, with a smile on his usually stoic face, pressed his lips firmly against Kai’s own. “Really, really,” he whispered, barely pulling away from the kiss.   
  
Uruha was overwhelmed with joy when Kai lifted him up and spun them around so the blond’s back was pressed into the mattress and Kai’s form hovered above his; which meant that Kai clearly reciprocated his feelings. The point was proved further when Kai latched his lips onto the warm skin of Uruha’s neck at sucked lightly, drawing a content sigh from the blond. Shutting his eyes and tipping his head to the side Uruha gave Kai better access to ravage his skin as the brunet continues to lick and suck and nibble, sending waves of pleasure throughout the blond’s body.    
  
Uruha ran his hands up and down Kai’s back, pausing at the brunet’s hips so he could push his own up at the same time as applying pressure to Kai’s, forcing them down. Clothed erections rubbed together and the pair of men moaned, not sure how much longer they’d be able to keep themselves in check before they totally lost control.    
  
Kai’s large, masculine hands roamed down Uruha’s thin body until they reached the hem of his shirt and the brunet was quick to rid the blond of the irritating garment. Leaving a wet trail with his tongue, Uruha felt Kai’s lips latch onto one of his nipples and he couldn’t help but arch his back up off the bed as the brunet rolled his hot tongue over the erect bud. Uruha let slip a loud moan when Kai lifted a hand with lightly pinch the nipple not being abused by his mouth.    
  
“Oh, god Kai…” Uruha groaned as he shut his eyes, enjoying the heavenly sensations. Kai answered with a grunt of his own and his mouth continued its journey south. When he reached the belt of holding up Uruha’s jeans Kai’s fingers fumbled a little before successfully undoing the leather and pulling it out of the loops, discarding it along with the blond’s jeans and underwear somewhere on the floor.    
  
Uruha blushed as a he was left totally naked and exposed in front of Kai’s hungry eyes. He’d never been so nervous about his body before, but he felt at ease when Kai leaned up and kissed him tenderly before crawling back down his body, scattering it with kisses, until the brunet’s face was level with his crotch. Kai smiled a little, lifting a hand to trail a finger up the blond’s throbbing erection and Uruha pushed his hips up a little in search of more friction.    
  
Slowly, Kai took a hold of Uruha’s cock and gave the hard flash a few lazy strokes as if testing the blond’s patience which, at the point, was very little. “Kai…” Uruha groaned, opening his eyes and looking down at the brunet who had a teasing smile on his face. “Don’t be a dickhead.”    
  
Kai chuckled and leaned forward to lap at the head of Uruha’s length, dipping his tongue into the slit and tasting the salty yet slightly sweet precome that had gathered there. Uruha moved his hand down and tangled it in Kai’s hair, giving a light tug in order to communicate that he’d had enough of the brunet’s teasing. Luckily, Kai seemed to get the message and quickly took Uruha into his mouth. Groaning, Uruha shut his eyes and tightened his grip in Kai’s hair.    
  
“Oh, _fuck_ …” The blond moaned as Kai began to bob his head, taking in as much of Uruha’s length as he could. “Kai, it feels so good…” Clearly he’d done this before, Uruha thought as Kai’s tongue caressed the underside of his cock. The man was a saint, a godsend, surely; especially with the way he sucked and applied just the right amount of pressure to Uruha’s dick.    
  
It wasn’t long before Uruha felt his oncoming orgasm and he pulled at Kai’s hair, urging him away. “Kai,” he breathed. “Kai stop or I’m gonna come… _Kai please_ ,” the blond urged. “I don’t want to come like this.”    
  
Hearing those words, Kai let the blond’s cock slip from his mouth with a wet pop and when Uruha looked down he saw the most erotic sight he’d ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. Kai stared up at him from his position between Uruha’s legs, lips rosy from all the intense sucking and a thin string of saliva mixed with precome connected Kai’s bottom lip to Uruha’s stiff cock. The blond thought he might come just by looking at the brunet.    
  
Uruha was left slightly breathless as Kai climbed back up the length of his body and kissed him hard; Uruha able to taste himself on Kai’s tongue. The blond pulled away and stared up at Kai, noticing that the other man was still fully clothed. Upon realizing this, Uruha brought his hands down to the hem of Kai’s shirt and lifted it up and over his head; next he moved onto Kai’s pants and fumbled with them due to his awkward position. Kai chuckled and stood up, stripping himself of his pants and underwear; the blond sitting up to watch.    
  
Uruha’s eyes almost bugged out of his eyes when he saw what lay between the brunet’s thighs. He crawled forward on the bed and kneeled in front of Kai, looking up with his eyes still wide. “Holy fuck, Kai!” He exclaimed, “You’ve been hiding _this_ monster from me the entire three years I’ve been living here?”    
  
Kai blushed and scratched the back of his neck, giving a nervous laugh, “… yeah. Just because it’s big doesn’t mean I like to show it off often.”    
  
“Big?!” Uruha questioned. “You’ve got to be shitting me, Kai. You’re huge!” The blond’s hand stretched forward to caress the gorgeously shaped cock presented before him. It was amazing; smooth and warm with a few prominent veins, the whole thing seemingly crafted to perfection.    
  
Uruha leaned forward and kissed the head, tracing his finger along the largest vein at the same time and he was rewarded with one of Kai’s delicious moans. Encouraged, Uruha leaned forward and took more of Kai into his mouth. He wasn’t nearly as skilled as the brunet had been, but he did his best to copy what Kai had done; running his tongue along the underside and hollowing out his cheeks to give better suction. He couldn’t take too much of Kai’s cock into his mouth or he feared he may choke, so what he couldn’t reach with his mouth Uruha stroked with his hand using his spare one to caress the brunet’s balls.    
  
“Holy shit, Uru…” Kai trailed off and Uruha was glad that he was able to give Kai back some of the please he’d been given. “Ahh…” Kai moaned as he pushed his hips forward ever so slightly, slipping himself a little further into Uruha’s throat and, unfortunately, triggered the blond’s gag reflex.    
  
Uruha pulled back, coughing and spluttering. A worried look instantly crossed Kai’s face as he sat down on the bed next to Uruha and rubbed his bareback. “Oh, my god Uruha, are you ok? I didn’t mean to do that!” Kai sounded slightly panicked.    
  
When Uruha could finally breathe properly again he smiled and glanced at Kai, “Jesus Christ. I didn’t expect you to try and choke me with your cock just yet. I’m still new to this, you know? At least give me a chance to get used to that thing.”    
  
“I’m sorry,” Kai hung his head, a little ashamed.    
  
“Hey,” Uruha ran his fingers through Kai’s chestnut hair and lifted his chin. “I’m fine, see? No harm done… Now,” Uruha said, giving Kai a quick peck on the lips before getting up and finding his pants. He dug through them and returned to the bed seconds later to push two items into the palm of Kai’s hand. Leaning forward Uruha plastered his lips to Kai’s and pulled the brunet atop him on the bed, Kai settling between Uruha’s legs.     
  
Kai pulled away and looked down at the items Uruha had pushed into his hand and couldn’t help but chuckle when he spied a tube of lube and a condom. At least Uruha had come prepared. Kai grinned and kissed the blond again, moving his hips so that their erections brushed together, this drew a loud cry from Uruha’s throat.    
  
“ _Ah_! Oh, Kai…” Uruha pushed his hips up, searching for more of that delicious friction. Kai grunted and pushed again, feeling the wonderful sensation of cock on cock. All the awkwardness from the early incident was gone, completely replaced by the previous lust and neither could wait any longer.    
  
Uruha readily spread his legs wider when he heard the squish of lube and in the next moment he felt one of Kai’s large fingers pressed against his entrance. In one swift movement Kai pushed the digit inside and Uruha arched his back, “Oohh.” There was the tiniest amount of pain, but nothing that could compare to the pleasure he experienced.    
  
Kai slowly began to move his finger in and out, aiming to stretch Uruha as much as possible in order for him not to feel any pain at all. In no time at all Uruha was pressing his hips down against Kai’s finger and he was pleased when the brunet added another, beginning to scissor him. When he felt the time was right, Kai pushed his fingers in just that little bit more, searching for one particular spot.    
  
“Ah! Fuck!” Uruha cried out and arched off the bed. Kai smirked knowing he’d found the right spot and he continued to abuse it, loving the way the blond writhed beneath his ministrations.    
  
When Kai added a third finger Uruha thought he might just go crazy. He raked his nails down Kai’s back and groaned into the crook of his neck. “Kai… that’s enough,” he panted. “I’m ready… _shit_ … Kai, just fuck me already!”   
  
“How could I possibly refuse that offer?” Kai grinned and withdrew his fingers. Sitting back on his heels Kai opened the condom packet and began to roll it on, all the while watching Uruha who had begun to lazily stroke his neglected cock.     
  
When the piece of rubber was fully on Uruha pulled Kai down for a hungry kiss as he took a hold of the brunet’s erection, guiding it to his stretched entrance. Kai couldn’t help but chuckle at Uruha’s impatience as he shooed the blond’s hand away. Bracing one arm beside Uruha’s head, Kai used the other to guide himself as he pushed the head of his throbbing cock inside. Uruha groaned and shut his eyes, relishing in the feeling of being totally filled by something so large and delicious.    
  
By the time Kai was fully inside him Uruha felt as if he was already about to reach his limit. Nevertheless, he still lifted his hips up and groaned, “Kai, _move_ …”    
  
“But I don’t want to hurt you,” the brunet whispered against his lips, still not moving.    
  
“I don’t care, just move,” Uruha tried again to move his hips, but why were kept in place by one of Kai’s large hands. “ _Kaaaiii_ ,” he whined.    
  
“Shh,” Kai shushed his, placing soft kisses on either one of the blond’s eye lids. “I care.”    
  
Uruha gave in and let himself get used to the feeling of having a cock of Kai’s size inside him and, after a minute or two he finally felt he was ready and, luckily, so did Kai because the brunet pulled out a little and then pushed back in. Uruha gave a sultry moan as Kai picked up the pace, moving faster and faster.    
  
Their sweaty bodies mingled, as did their tongues as Kai continued to plunge into Uruha. The feeling was absolutely heavenly and neither one of them seemed to be able to get enough. When Uruha reached one hand down to close it around his aching cock, aiming to stroke himself to release along with Kai, he felt one of the brunet’s hands slap his own away only to be replaced seconds later by Kai’s own.    
  
Uruha groaned in displeasure though when all Kai did was leave his hand there, not moving it, not even applying any pressure. But what Kai did do was pull almost all the way out of Uruha, until just the head of his cock was inside the blond, and then quickly jerked his hips forward again.    
  
“ _AH!_ ”  Uruha cried out as stars danced across his vision. “Again… Kai, do that again. Oh, _god_ , you feel so good.” Kai continued to abuse Uruha’s prostate and soon the blond felt that familiar heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut and thrust himself up into Kai’s stationary hand, fucking himself both on Kai’s cock and into his warm hand and he felt the intense pleasure mounting.   
  
“Kai…  Kai, I’m gonna come!” Uruha cried out and was finally given what he wanted when Kai’s hand finally began a fast pace on his leaking cock. A well-timed hit to his prostate and a swipe of a thumb over the head of his cock and Uruha felt himself tumbling into oblivion with a loud cry of Kai’s name. His orgasm hitting him so hard he thought he might’ve black out for a moment.    
  
Kai didn’t slow his thrusts though and, by the way he had squeezed his eyes shut with a look of intense concentration on his face, Uruha could tell he wasn’t too far behind the blond. Uruha continued to roll his hips, clenching and unclenching in order help bring Kai over the edge. Kai’s thrusts started to become less rhythmic and more desperate and with one final hard thrust he buried himself deep inside Uruha, letting out a loud groan as he filled the condom with his come.    
  
Panting and sweating, Kai pull out and Uruha instantly felt empty at the loss of such a large cock. Though, he didn’t mind because in less than a minute Kai was back by his side, having disposed of the soiled condom, with tissues in hand as he began to clean up the mess the blond had made on his own stomach. Discarding of the used tissues Kai lay down next to Uruha and circled his arms around the blond’s waist. Uruha snuggled into the crook of the brunet’s neck, inhaling his scent as he started to feel himself get drowsy.    
  
“Uruha,” he heard Kai’s soft voice right next to his ear.   
  
“Mm?”   
  
“How long have you felt this way?” Kai questioned as he brushed a few stray hairs off the blond’s sweaty forehead.    
  
Uruha opened his eyes and stared up at Kai, “Um… It probably started since day one when you told me that you saw me as a human being and not as a product of some system.”    
  
“You still remember that?” Kai smiled and he tucked the hair behind Uruha’s ear.    
  
“Of course I remember that. It was the most amazing day of my life,” he confessed. “It was the first time anyone had ever shown me any sort of kindness. So, thank you,” Uruha leaned up and pressed his lips to Kai’s in a chaste kiss.    
  
Kai smiled down at the blond, “You’re welcome.” He couldn’t help but chuckle when the Uruha yawned, eyes drooping. “Now go to sleep, you must be tired seeing as you worked so hard today.”    
  
Uruha nodded, settling against Kai’s warm body. “Kai…?”    
  
“What is it, Uruha?” Kai kissed his forehead.    
  
“I love you.”    
  
“I love you, too.”    
  
“Kai…?”    
  
“What?”    
  
“Happy anniversary.”    
  
“Go to sleep, Uruha.” 


End file.
